Present invention relates to a telephone apparatus and, more particularly, to a telephone answering apparatus having a voice message storing function.
[Related Art]
Conventionally, a telephone apparatus which, upon receiving an incoming call, transmits a response message and records a message from the calling side is known. Such telephone answering apparatus performs the transmission of response message and recording of the incoming message for all incoming calls by uniform procedure.
When this telephone apparatus is connected to a facsimile apparatus having an automatic switching function for switching the line between telephone and facsimile apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as "TEL/FAX switching function"), in case of incoming call, the telephone apparatus side starts first. The telephone apparatus closes the line, and at a point where a CNG signal from the line is detected, it switches the line to the facsimile apparatus side.
However, the above telephone apparatus has the following drawbacks.
That is, in a facsimile apparatus which has the TEL/FAX switching function and which is connected to the above telephone answering apparatus, even if a received call is for facsimile communication, the telephone answering apparatus starts to perform recording of an incoming message. Accordingly, signals such as a CNG signal, a manufacturer's unique procedure signal (e.g. an abbreviated procedure signal) and a DTMF signal upon remote control are recorded as incoming messages, thus wasting the incoming message storing capacity.
Further, when the operator tries to reproduce the recorded incoming messages by remote control using such as a DTMF signal, reproducing the recorded signals, i.e., the CNG signal, the manufacturer's unique procedure signal and the DTMF signal may cause erroneous operation of the TEL/FAX switching function of the facsimile apparatus. This sets the facsimile apparatus to a receiving state.